1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of displaying an image on a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one of the more common types of flat panel displays currently in use. A liquid crystal display typically includes two sheets of display panels with field-generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, etc.) formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
Depending on a position of a heat source such as an image board, a power board, and a control board, a temperature difference spatially occurs in the liquid crystal display, and the variation in temperature across the display device may cause variation in response speed in liquid crystal display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.